Blood and Lust
by YukinaFallenStar
Summary: Will Yui escape the jaws of the Mukami brothers or has she been captured by them? Rated M for future steamy lemons.


Yui had been captured by the four sadistic Mukami brothers she was trying to run away from them in the garden however fear took over and she fainted. While in an unconscious state she crept into her inner self this cinsists of a rotating wheel-like device with ornate stain glass windows and a flourshing apple tree. She was stunned by it's beauty so she reached up and gently touched a flower bud and it bloomed within minutes. As she began to wander around suddenly a voice called out to her.

''Eve.''

Quickly she opened her ruby eyes and ended up staring at the ceiling of course little did she know that she was in even more danger than she had been while living in the Sakamaki mansion. Suddenly a book closed and a cold voice spoke up again. '' I didn't know that Livestock could slumber so soundly.'' The owner of that voice was a dark blue haired teenaged boy he had cold blue eyes and was dressed in a school uniform. His skin was pale but his voice and it's tone was strict and filled with ice. Yui was both frightened and unable to speak. The boy spoke up once more. '' Quit doddling Livestock.'' He growled clearly he was annoyed. Yui corrected her fearful posture and took a calming breath before studdering '' Wh-Where am I? '' The boy just glared at her unmoving his eyes narrowed while she kept stammering. Yui spoke again but was cut off. ''Who are you? and why did you bring-'' Before she could finish her pointless rambling a loud slam resonated through out the room the owner of that slam was a tall boy with red hair and a pony-tail he looked even more fierce than the blue haired boy did. He snapped at the strange blonde girl and said harshly '' Shut up you sow! Stop your damn squealing! '' Yui took a step back now there was two of them and only one of her, Her eyes shrank while all thoughts of escaping left her in that very instant. Once she fleetingly re-gained herself a more cheerful male voice spoke up. '' Now now, That's no way to talk to a lady, Of course she's confused after being brought her so suddenly.'' The cheerful boy had blonde wavey hair and two toned eyes, His left eye was an emerlad green and his right eye was sea blue just like the other two boys he wore a school uniform but they had modified them. Yui was so distracted she didn't hear or notice that there was a fourth boy in the room she only noticed him when he had taken her hand and was knelt down in front of her on one knee. His voice was very mono-toned and eerie '' Hey... Do you like... Pain? More freaked out than ever Yui fell backwards onto a dull green couch that had dark oak borders with an ornate design. The mono toned voiced boy had lifeless grey eyes, a scar on his nose and two other scars on either sides of his face. He had black hair and a red fedora hat on the boy was also wearing a school uniform although on his wrists Yui spotted bandages. After a very short pause the cheerful blonde boy spoke up again. '' Hey now, Azusa that's an innappropriate question to ask a person you just met. You must introduce yourself first, Now let's start over. I'm Kou Mukami, nice to meet you M-Neko-chan.'' The fierce red haired boy spoke up as well. '' I'm Yuma Mukami.'' Yui spoke softly. ''Mukami..'' Kou intrupted her thoughts and said. ''We're all brothers.'' His eyes fixed on the mono-toned boy and he continued. '' And this is..'' The mono-toned boy replied slowly ''Azusa.''

Lastly the one she first met spoke out with a straight forward tone and a stern expression on his features. ''I'm Ruki.'' Kou proceeded with the introduction. '' This is the mansion we all live in. ''

The mansion itself was huge it had many hallways, Twists and turns, Confusing stairwells. It even had a dungeon. Yui wasn't even thinking of escape she was stunned by the buildings grand structure it was fit for a king. Snapping out of her daze she nodded having pretended to be listening. Suddenly Kou turned and looked at Yui with a jolly expression. '' And you're going to be living in it with us MNeko-chan.'' Yui was so shocked at his words she blurted out the words. ''What? Live here? I cannot do that! I'm going home!'' Ruki had been sitting in his chair this whole time but once the girl made a mad dash for the door he once again firmly closed his book and spoke up in a mocking tone '' Going home? You want to go back to the Sakamaki mannor?.'' He uncrossed his legs and stood up from his chair then tossed his book onto the seat and continued speaking. '' You were treated as a plaything by six rabbid dogs, Were you not? So by being kept as their little pet your mind rotten and thus stooped to the level of Livestock?'' Yui looked up at him with fearful eyes and fleeting courage and attempted to defend herself. ''Th-That's not... But you're all vampires as well, Aren't you? So it'd be the same thing if I remained here!'' Ruki now looked rightfully annoyed replied to the meek courage of the Livestock. ''I don't appreciate you comparing us with those rabbid mongrels. Unlike them we actually possess some self control. '' Yui resisting still said something very foolish. ''I don't believe you..''

Ruki gave no reply he simply glared harshly at the girl. It was Kou whose giddy mood changed he was now irritated by her selfless ramblings. '' So annoying! Look girl we don't give a damn what or who you believe.'' Ruki stepped in as well. '' He's right. Our plan only needs your.. Eve's blood for it to go off without a hitch.'' Yui didn't seem to quite understand the situation. ''Eve's blood? Am I Eve? '' She looked so confused now that it was almost comical. ''How is that possible?'' She whimpered. '' You are... Undoubtly Eve.'' Azusa answered. Yui turned and faced Azusa and denied it. ''No I am _not_ Eve.'' Yuma stood upright and said with an annoyed tone. '' Oh stop squealing over every little damn thing sow! All you need to do is shut up and obey our demands!'' With Yui's attention on Yuma, Ruki reached out his left hand and cupped her chin with his thumb and curled fingers thus forcing her to turn her head and look only at him. Then he began to speak. '' As the one gifted with the blood of Eve, I strongly believe you'll find him without an error, You'll find Adam.'' His eyes never broke contact with hers, Yui was shocked and squirmed away from his grip only to manage to escape the room where she was being held in. Ruki put his out stretched hand at his side and chuckled. '' Heh, Foolish Livestock.'' He was the only one that darted after her the other three couldn't be bothered to chase after such a dim-witted creature.

Yui ran and ran but despite her attempt at escape every corner and hallway looked the same but nontheless she didn't stop running. _'There's gotta be a door or something that'll lead me out of this place!'_ She thought she came to a forked hallway it was darker than the other hallways so like a fool she bolted down it and spotted a door but before she could reach it two strong hands grabbed both of her forearms and hauled her off and into a room. '' Honestly, Livestock. Did you actually think escaping four vampires would be easy? An idiotic feeble attempt on your end. '' Ruki had dragged her off into his bedroom and was speaking quite harshly too her. Yui on the other hand gave him a pathetic look which caused him to glare at her however unlike before his gaze was dominant and crushing. ''That look..Are you hoping to envoke empathy? Unfortunately for you that trick doesn't work on vampires.'' Yui slowly stood onto her feet then looked around and was about to say something when Ruki grabbed both of her wrists and shoved her mercilessly onto his bed. Pinning her wrists above her head he smirked darkly down at her. She was completely at his mercy now. Giving no warning Ruki bit into her cleavage his fangs pierced her doll-like skin. Yui struggled under him but his grip was like a pair of iron jaws he wouldn't release her not even if she begged for it. ''No stop it! That hurts!'' She cried out but Ruki simply ignored her pleading and continued taking in her blood. After a while of feeding he released one of her wrists and spoke his voice was just above a whisper. '' Heh. Go on beg for more little girl.'' Yui didn't have to use her words her facial expression did it for her. Ruki tugged the 'V' neck of her dull pink top down only to kiss between the bridge of her breasts, He kept his lips against her soft pale skin and moved them down only slightly before sinking his fangs into her once again he ensured to get her riled up by licking the targeted area, He got the desired reaction because of this Yui almost leapt off of the bed but before she could he began feeding on her again. However this time the sound Ruki made when he took in her blood caused Yui's body to heat up and her cheeks to flush. He could sense that her heart rate even sped up as well. Satisfied by her current messy state he withdrew his fangs. '' For lowly Livestock.. You are quite the dirty little thing.'' He released her then wiped the blood from her wounds with two of his fingers which he brought up to his lips and licked it off. Mortified Yui sat up but was quickly shoved back down onto the bed by Ruki who was currently enjoying the sight of her face twisting in despair ohh she gave weight to his sadistic instincts. ''Ruki...Don't..'' Her plea once again fell on deaf ears. He let go of both of her wrists entirely but not without first giving her a harsh glare. '' Tonight you will sleep in here Livestock.'' Yui flustered and completely out of it simply gave him a nod and in response Ruki mumbled '' Good girl.'' Yui had passed out on Ruki's bed which she was not alone in either. Next to her Ruki had locked an arm around her waist and fell asleep. _'He's so close..T-To me.'_ Yui thought to herself but she knew better than to make any noise fearing what he might do she tried her best to fall asleep which she ended up doing, She needed to come up with a plan to escape but she secretly knew all means of escape would only be pulled from under her.

~The Next Day.~

Yui noticed that she was now alone in Ruki's bedroom his side of the bed was empty just as she was about to get up a crippling pain shot through her lower back it was painful she fell backward onto the bed. As soon as it stopped she tried getting up again which this time availed. Yui noticed that there was a built in bathroom in the bedroom so she slipped inside of it and made sure to shut and lock the door behind her. What was on her lower back? Curious she pulled up her night dress and turned in a way where she could see whatever was causing her pain. She almost screamed when she saw it, There directly on the low of her back was a bite mark and it was fresh. She put her left hand over her mouth and began crying silently before she knew it she had fallen onto the bathroom floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door which was followed by Ruki's voice '' Livestock, I know that your in there, Open this door now.'' Like a puppet on a string Yui stood up and unlocked the door however as soon as she did this Ruki opened the door and blocked her from getting out. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her tears but he didn't say a word. Finally Yui spoke but her tone was upset and shakey '' How could..I thought...Your such a pervert!'' With that she pushed past him and bolted out of the bathroom leaving Ruki stumped. '' But you said bite me.'' He retorted in a cocky tone and casually sauntered out from the doorway of the bathroom thus exiting his room.

[ I hope some of you enjoy this Diabolik Lovers Fan-Fic, If I get around to it I'll complete any other fan-fic's I've made/ published or am working on :3 ]


End file.
